<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night - Lion King by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368119">Movie Night - Lion King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm'>YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton invites Janus to movie night after SVS Redux and they get cuddly and happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night - Lion King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus could hear the laughter and the popcorn popping, even through his bedroom door. It was movie night. He wasn’t quite sure if he was allowed to go or not, since he’d never been invited before, but after today when at least Patton seemed welcoming to him, he wasn’t sure. Janus slumped down on the floor with his back against the wall. He’d been kind of hoping that he’d be able to join in, but didn’t want to intrude, especially since he knew how much he’d hurt Roman today, plus Virgil and him were not exactly on friendly terms.<br/>
He hadn’t wanted to hurt the others, he just sometimes couldn’t stop the words before they came out of his mouth. Most of the time he didn’t even mean to say them. It took so much concentration to not let things just slip through, and it seemed that any time he got upset, the insults just fell right out before he even had the chance to realize he was going to say it. Janus sighed and took off his bowler hat, running through his fingers through his hair.<br/>
He heard a soft knock at the door. “Hey Janus?” he heard Patton’s voice call. Janus’s throat tightened as he stood up and walked over to the door, tentatively opening it to the shining face of the boy who’d been so kind to him just a few hours earlier, all dressed up in his cat onesie. “Hey, um I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for movie night? We made popcorn, and I think we’re probably going to watch the Lion King, if that sounds good to you. Of course, no pressure if you want to be left alone or something, but I just wanted to check…” Patton trailed off.<br/>
“I doubt the others would want me around, given how they reacted to me earlier,” Janus spat out. When Patton and Janus had come back to the commons together, chatting away, Virgil had been absolutely livid.<br/>
“We all talked, and I think I helped clear up some, uh, reservations that they had about you. I can’t say that everything’s all good now, since that’s really between you and them, but I asked if they wouldn’t mind if I invited you and they agreed as long as things stay civil. Considering that Roman’s been bringing Remus for the past couple of weeks as his guest, which always inevitably ends up as the two of them chucking popcorn across the room at each other, I think it should be ok. So, what do you say, will you come to movie night as my guest of honor?” Patton said with a shy smile.<br/>
Janus’s throat felt like someone had tied a giant knot right in the middle, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make out any understandable words so he just nodded and gave Patton a quick, grateful smile. Or at least that’s what he tried to convey, it more turned into his mouth twitching so it was really up to Patton’s interpretation what the mouth-twitch meant.<br/>
“If you want, you can totally wear your usual clothes if that’s what’s comfortable for you, or if you have a onesie or pajamas that you like, those are really fun and comfy, too! I usually wear my cat onesie, of course,” Patton grinned.<br/>
Janus bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder. “Ok, um, give me a minute to change?” Patton nodded and stepped back out into the hallway, leaning against the opposite wall to wait while Janus changed.<br/>
Janus walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the drawer where he kept his pajamas. What would be good for a movie night? he wondered. Janus had never been to a movie night before, so he wasn’t really sure. He didn’t have any onesies so that was off the table. He had some black and yellow flannel sweatpants that seemed like a good option, and he soon found a plain black tshirt. The combination seemed somewhat mysterious, which he liked, and not too much color or pattern which was good since he was hoping to not draw too much attention from the other sides during the movie. Ok, this’ll work.<br/>
He quickly got changed and soon opened the door to, once again, reveal Patton smiling up at him.<br/>
“Ok, cool! Are you ready to go watch?” Patton said, practically bouncing on his toes with anticipation. Janus nodded, and followed Patton as he bounded into the commons where the other sides had gathered on the massive couch.<br/>
Logan was sitting on the left with his bowl of popcorn. Virgil had wedged himself into the corner between the left and middle sections of the couch, covered with several blankets so only his face was visible. Roman and Remus were fighting over the remote on the floor in the middle of the room, and popcorn had already been strewn all around them.<br/>
There were already two bowls of popcorn waiting for Janus and Patton on the right side of the couch, so Patton made a beeline and patted the couch next to him so that Janus would follow suit. He hesitated a moment, gauging the energy of the room, but it seemed that everyone was just minding their own business. Janus noticed that Virgil tracked him as he crossed the room and sat down on the couch, but then Virgil’s eyes went back to watching Roman and Remus in their scuffle for turning on their preferred movie.<br/>
Janus settled into the corner between the middle and right sections of the couch, and Patton sat to his side, both with their own popcorn bowls nestled into their laps.<br/>
Roman lept up, holding the remote high over his head, yelling “OK IT’S TIME FOR THE LION KING!” and quickly pressing play before Remus had the chance to switch it to anything else. Roman tossed the remote to Virgil, who hid the remote in his endless blankets so Remus wouldn’t be able to find it.<br/>
The twins slumped back against the couch, still sitting on the floor. Janus pulled his feet up and tucked them under himself so they wouldn’t be quite so close to Remus.<br/>
Janus looked over at Patton, who seemed absolutely enthralled with the movie already, even though they hadn’t even gotten through the title sequence. Janus picked up a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth, thinking to himself, Huh, so this is what it’s like?</p><p>By the time the song Circle of Life had finished, Patton was sniffling and had tears welling up, which made Janus’s heart feel like someone had squeezed it very tightly.  </p><p>During the scene where Scar throws Mufasa off the cliff, Patton gasped and suddenly gripped Janus’s hand and held it firmly. Janus didn’t dare move, in case Patton suddenly realized that he had accidentally held Janus’s hand without meaning to. He didn’t want to embarrass Patton. But after a minute or so, Janus realized that Patton’s grip had softened but still held onto his own. It seemed to not be a mistake after all. He slowly moved his fingers to interlace with Patton’s, careful not to move too fast, and he thought he saw the corner of Patton’s mouth tick upwards in a small smile. Janus’s heart lept into his mouth and he felt his mouth twitch once again.</p><p>Once they got to Hakuna Matata, Roman and Patton both stood up and belted out the song, pretending to hold microphones. Janus and the other sides laughed until their sides hurt, and he couldn’t help but feel like it was so right.<br/>
After the song finished, Patton tumbled back onto the couch, much closer to Janus than before so their shoulders even overlapped, Patton leaning into him as he adjusted his sitting position. Janus expected Patton to move away as he re-settled in, so when he didn’t move further away Janus tried to scooch over to give him more room, but as he started to move Patton grabbed his hand again and looked into his eyes in a pleading way that clearly said, No, please stay like this. And so he did. Janus settled back into the corner again and Patton rested his head on Janus’s shoulder. Patton’s thumb traced circles on the back of Janus’s scaled hand. After a few minutes, the circles slowed and then stopped as Patton dozed off.</p><p>During the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Patton’s eyes fluttered open again and he glanced over at Janus, giving him a shy smile. He quickly fell asleep again on Janus’s shoulder, but he certainly didn’t mind since Patton’s hair was soft and smelled like honey and vanilla. Janus reached up to brush a strand of Patton’s hair out of his own face, and then found himself stroking his hair for a few minutes. He glanced over and saw Virgil staring at him, and he tried to give a look that said Is this okay? Virgil gave a slight nod and turned his gaze back to the movie. Janus went back to holding Patton’s hand and smiled a little to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was woken up as the sunlight streamed through the window onto his sleepy face. He cringed away from the bright light, and the movement woke up Patton who was curled up into Janus’s chest.<br/>
“Hmmm? Oh, shoot, I guess it’s morning then,” Patton said, with a slightly disappointed tone. Someone had taken off Patton’s glasses and put a blanket over them, presumably after the movie. Oh god, that means they probably all saw them cuddled up on the couch. Janus’s face felt warm as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.<br/>
Patton also sat up and yawned, stretched his arms up above his head, and then flopped over into Janus’s lap, looking up at him. “Hi, Janus,” Patton said, with a warm smile on his face. “Do you want to go make pancakes for breakfast? I’m pretty hungry.”<br/>
“Ok, yeah that sounds really good,” Janus nearly whispered. It felt really strange to be so comfortable around someone, but a good kind of strange.<br/>
Patton pulled himself off of the couch and offered Janus his hand to pull him up, though he didn’t let go even when they both were on their feet. He just led Janus over to the kitchen and started pulling out the supplies to make the pancakes. Well, I could certainly get used to this, Janus thought to himself, as he smiled and pulled out a mixing bowl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi ok I haven't written fics in such a long time but my heart yearns for some fluff so I decided to write some myself<br/>Also just to clarify, I don't ship canon!Janus with anyone with where we're at in the series just yet, but I really like fanon!Moceit so here we are lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>